Warcraft Slayers: Season 1
by StoryTeller564
Summary: Nichols Knight, A Warrior/Paladin/Death Knight, that is a knight of the alliance; and the leader of the best guild, "The Warcraft Slayers'. When a Pandaren comes to join the alliance and then is kidnapped by the Westfall Defias. Over time Nichols will find out secrets and truths that should had never been reviled. Bad summary, Better Story. Please Read & Review. Rated T, Some Lang.
1. Episode I: The Ultimate Team

Warcraft Slayers

Season 1

Episode I: The Ultimate Team

**Disclaimer: I do not own WOW or anything that has to do with it.**

**I do own, MY characters and the Plot to the story  
**

**Opening song: hitomi no tsubasa (Link on my page)  
**

Intro:

_The date was June 14 1994; the last child of the Knight family had just been born. The whole family was made up of different races and fates. The Blood elf mother and the Human father had to separate the four children. Not knowing that all of them would become rivals to one another. The eldest child was sent to Westfall where he was raised by the Westfall _Defias_ and became there leader. The only daughter, blood elf rouge, was taken to Silvermoon city and became the best blood elf ever to live. The middle son was taken to Iron forge, but he wondered off and was never heard from again. Lastly, the youngest son, Nichols Knight, once he was born he was taken to Stromwind city where he was raised by the king of the city. After his training was complete, he started his own guild. The guild had five other members, Marcus Van' duce, a Male Dwarf Death Knight, Elun Grace, Female Night elf Priest, Shorty Van short, a Male gnome Warrior, Rockshate Grace, a Female Draenei Paladin; And lastly, Gin Knighthood, a Wargen Hunter. Over the years this guild became the best there ever was. Its name was The Warcraft Slayers_

June 16 2012, Hour: Night

It was a peaceful night in Stormwind city. Nichols, now a master of the Warrior, paladin and Death Knight classes, was sitting on the cost looking out towards the sea. The sound of a motorcycle came up behind him. He turned to see his friend Marcus coming up to him. He stopped next to me and sat down.

"I take it the mission was a success," I said.

"Aye, it went very well," he responded.

"And the Sword of Blood and death," I asked.

"Ours," he responded.

"Good, now that's out of the way we can focus on the Westfall Defias."

"And your brother," he added.

I stood up and said, "My brother has a lot to answer for. Let's go home."

We both hopped on to the motorcycle and went back to the guild house.

June 16 2012, Hour: Night

The house was not that big. It was a two story place with a study, six bedrooms, two bathrooms, a lobby, a kitchen, a briefing room, and a dining room.

"Welcome home," Said Elun as we walked into the door.

"Good your home, we have a new recruit request," said Shorty.

"I told you once that I will not be accepting any more until Rockshate's baby was born."

Rockshate came out of her room limping towards the balcony.

"Babe what are you doing up," asked Gin

"I…I was hungry," she said weakly.

"I'll get you something just go back to bed," he said walking towards the kitchen.

She nodded and went back to her room. I started walking up the stairs when I was stopped again.

"But the request comes from the king," said Shorty.

I stopped dead in my tracks and turned around. "Give it here, I'll look at it."

He gave it to me and I went into my room.

In my room I sat down at my desk and looked at the profile.

Name: Julie-Su

DOB: July 12 1993

Age: 18

Race: Pandaren

Class: Monk

Family: None

Alignment: Alliance

History: Classified

"Well if it is the king requesting this than how can I say no," I said out loud.

I went over and crawled into bed and fell asleep.

June 17 2012, Hour: Dawn

I awoke to see a letter on my desk. I went over and read it.

N.K.

I am sorry to inform you that your new recruit has been kidnapped. She is now in the hands of the Defias. If you could be so kind and rescue her, and bring her back to the castle, that would be grate. Also you should know that the leader of the Defias is asking for a mere 30,000 gold for her. Hope you can find another way around this…Good luck

-King of Stromwind Varian Wrynn

I put the letter down and called everyone to the briefing room.

June 17 2012, Hour: Day, Mission Briefing

"Ok everyone new assignment. It seems like our new recruit was kidnapped by my brother, the leader of the Defias. So our plan is simple." I pointed to a map of Westfall and continued talking. "Now they probably took her to the Deadmines so if we take the flight path to Moonbrook, all we half to do is make it inside the mines and find her."

"Where is she being held," asked Gin.

"Damn if I know. We may half to split up when we get there."

Elun pointed to a spot on the map. "He probably took her to the ship at the end."

"That may work. Either way we will go through the whole place. Alright Gin and I will take the path. Elun, Shorty and Marcus, you three will be on the ground ridding behind us. If you a Pandaren call us down. We know our jobs and we know our objective. Let's find this girl and bring her home safe. Let's move team.

June 17 2012, Hour: Noon

Marcus and I where at the Deadmines, waiting for the rest of the team. I was leaning up agents the meeting stone sharpening my Blade.

"You never told me where you found that blade," said Gin

"It was my fathers. The legend was that his grandfather searched for thirty years looking for the best metal around. He eventually found some Titanium and mixed it with Gold and created this. It is called The Golden Blade of Glory. My father left it for me once my training was complete."

I held the blade up to the sun letting it shine all over.

"Why did he leave it for you," asked Gin.

"Don't know, he just did," I said

An alliance guard came running up to us.

"De…De… Defias attacked us. Your team…tried…Alexston."

He passed out

"Crap, let's go Nichols."

"Right."

I got up and we ran off towards Alexston Farmstead.

When we got there Shorty came flying through the air. Gin leaped up and caught him. The Defias leader came up and stopped.

"Well, well, Nichols Knight. I was wondering when you would come back. Have you come for her?"

He turned around looking for something. He turned to another Defias and said, "Where is she?" We all herd a whistle and looked up. In the sky was Elun with the Pandaren on the alliance mount. I looked down and started laughing. I pulled out my sword and pointed it and my brother's neck.

"Now what to do with you," I said.

A Defias came running up to me and I put my blade through his chest. The Defias gasped and died. I pushed him off my blade and pointed it back at his neck.

"You can't kill me," He said.

"Give me one reason why not, Edwin," I said.

At that moment Defias started coming in on horseback. I lowered my blade and whistled down for our mounts. The four flying mounts came down and we all mounted up.

"We will meet again brother. And next time I will not stand down." I took off leaving him behind.

Elun came next to me.

"So much for arresting your brother," she said.  
"For now." I looked over to the pandaren riding with Elun. "So you're Julie-su." She nodded and smiled. "Nice to meet you," she said.

"You too, Welcome to the Warcraft Slayers."

She leaned over and hopped on my mount. "Thanks for coming for me."

"You're welcome," I responded. We all then flew off back to Stormwind.

**Closing Song: mosaic kakera (Link on my page)**


	2. Authors Note: Please read

_**I am sorry that I have not been updating often enough, school and account troubles. I will try to get the next chapter in a few days. But: if anyone wants to Invite me as a Friend on XBOX Live, My gamer tag in on my profile page, or here it is CodeGeass295.**_


	3. Episode II: What she is made of

Warcraft Slayers

Season 1

Episode II: What she is made of

**A/N: I am SO sorry it took so long but here it is Episode II. And thanks so much to 'That Raging Worgen' for the follow and the awesome review. I will keep updating as long as at least one person loves my stories.****  
**

**Disclaimer: I do not own WOW or anything that has to do with it.**

**I do own, MY characters and the Plot to the story  
**

******Opening song: hitomi no tsubasa (Link on my page)**

_Intro:_

_Nichols Knight, a young skillful knight of the alliance. And the leader of the most powerful guild in all of Azeroth, the Watcraft Slayers. Made up of some of the powerful fighters around, __Marcus Van 'duce, Elun Grace, Shorty Van short, Rockshate Grace, Gin Knighthood, and their newest member, Jule-su. What lays ahead for the team, at this point, no one knows._

June, 18, 2012, Time: Dawn

Nichols POV

I was sitting down at the tavern in the dwarven district, in stromwind city. Marcus came in and sat down at the same table as me. He slipped a peace of paper in front of me.

"What is this," I asked.

"The order form for Jule-su's power weapon."

I knew Jule had to get a weapon, like everyone in the guild. Marcus with his sword, which with its power can slice through anything. Elun with her staff that when placed in the ground it creates a dome barrier that reflects any attack. Shorty with his sword, that when he parries he can reflect the attack back at the enemy. Rockshate that with her hammer, can create a force wave to knock everyone down. And Gin's bow, which can, just by pulling the string back, will create an arrow out of thin air. All of the weapons ran on energy crystals. I signed the paper and gave it back to Marcus.

I took a sip out of my cup and said, "Get her the power gloves, then tell her to meet me at the guild house." He nodded and left.

June, 18, 2012, Time: Day

I walked to the training grounds to see Gin watching Jule-su training, with her new gloves.

"How is her first training day going," I asked him.

"Good, also nice weapon choice. The power gloves a weapon the knocks anything it touches back three feet."

"It may have been a good weapon, but let's see how good she is when she stands up agent another team-mate."

I looked a Gin and he shook his head. "Oh-no, hell no, my fiancée is pregnant and if something where to happen, she would want me there."

I nodded in agreement and drew my sword. "Time to see what this chick is made of."

I walked towards her ready to give her a surprise attack. She quickly spun around and thou a piece of wood at me. I blocked it and she ran towards me and punched me in the stomach, knocking me back. I got back on my feet and ran towards her. She got into a defense position and was ready to block. I took out a time slowness crystal and used its power. I knew it would only last for a few seconds. I went behind her and waited for time to regain it self. Once it did I used my 'Thunderstomp' ability and it though her in the air. I jumped up and went above her. Once I was above her I used 'Slice and Dice' to knock her back down to the ground. Once she hit the ground I came flying down ready to use my finish attack. I reached for my crystals, but they where not there. I looked down to see her holding them. She pulled one out and used it. I could see her power increasing. She moved and dogged my attack and then punched me. I went flying into the concrete wall. I fell to the ground and looked at the huge dent in the wall. I tried to get back on my feet, but I couldn't. Jule-su walked over to me and gave me a hand. She pulled me up and said, "I win." I picked up my sword and holstered it. I limped my way over to Gin, who was surprised to see me loose.

"That's the first time I saw you lose," he said. I ignored him and went inside the guild house.

June, 18, 2012, Time: Night

I spent the rest of the day in my room recovering after the fight. I heard a knock on my door and Jule-su came in. She set my bag of crystals on my desk and came over to me.

"You ok," she asked.

"Yea I'm fine, this was not the frist time I was beaten up."

"I must ask you, what those crystals are for." She pointed to the bag on my desk.

"While the rest of the team uses power weapons, my strength comes from the crystals themselves. You see, my blade comes from my grandfather and he used the crystals as his power. He was the one who invented the power weapons and crystals. When I smash a crystal it generates power to me and gives me the strength I need to win. The one that you used was a power increase crystal. That's how you where able to beat me up. And the one that I used was the Time slowness crystal. Each crystal comes with its own limits and powers."

"Oh, so how do you make the crystals," she asked.

"No clue. My grandfather and his wife, my grandmother, made all thirty trillion of them. And there scattered around azeroth and the outlands. Any way I'm tired and need some sleep. Good night." She nodded and said, "Good night," and left my room.

June, 19, 2012, Time: Dawn

I woke up and went outside for some training. Jule was already out there training.

"Please don't kill me this time," I said.

She turned around and said, "As long as you don't try to attack me, I wont touch you."

I smiled and went to the training dummy.

June, 19, 2012, Time: Day

We where both training for about two hours, and then we saw a guard running towards the guild house.

"Nichols…there…here," she panted.

"Who is?"

"The…knights…of…the…round," she panted.

My eyes widened and I was shocked. There was one thing I hated more than my brother; it was the guild 'The knights of the round'.

At Stormwind city; The knights where riding on horse back to the keep.

"Boss, what do we do when we get there," one of them said.

"We wait for Nichols and his guild to show up, and then we give, what's coming to them," the Boss responded.

**Please review**

******Closing Song: mosaic kakera (Link on my page)**


	4. Episode III: The Knights of the Round

Warcraft Slayers

Season 1

Episode III: Knights of the Round

**A/N: Again ****thanks so much to 'That Raging Worgen' for the follow and the awesome review. I will keep updating as long as at least one person loves my stories.****  
**

**Disclaimer: I do not own WOW or anything that has to do with it.**

**I do own, MY characters and the Plot to the story  
**

******Opening song: hitomi no tsubasa (Link on my page)**

_Intro:_

_Nichols Knight, a young skillful knight of the alliance; and the leader of the most powerful guild in all of Azeroth, the Watcraft Slayers. Made up of some of the powerful fighters around, __Marcus Van 'duce, Elun Grace, Shorty Van short, Rockshate Grace, Gin Knighthood, and there newest member, Jule-su. And now a new threat has come. What is the outcome of this, at this point, no one can tell._

June 19, 2012 Time: Day

"The Knights of the Round are HERE," Elun yelled.

"I'm afraid so. They are one pretence team," I said.

"So what do they want this time? Money, power, us, what," asked Gin.

"They want to fight us, too the death. If we refuse they will come and kill Rockshate."

Gin drew his bow and said, "If they touch my girl, I will cut off the leaders head."

I nodded at him and said, "Gear up team. They want a fight, they got one." We all left for Stormwind Keep.

June 19, 2012 Time: Day

We where walking up to keep ready to fight. I thought back to what happened two years ago.

_Flashback: June 17, 2010_

_I was on the ground panting as I tried to catch my breath. I looked down at my body, blood rolling down my arms and chest. A knife came to my chin and pushed my head up. I looked at a human rouge, her face smiling at me as she cut me again with her knife. I spat out blood and looked at her. _

"_Damn you Patricha. You and the entire Knights of the round are all the same."_

_A tall man came over to me a put his sword to my cheek where Patricha slashed it. He laughed and said, "We are the Knights of the round and we will take what ever we want, when ever we want it."_

_I looked at him and said, "Go to hell Nowitoa."_

_He raised his blade and was about to kill me. A gun shot went off and hit Nowitoa in the head. He looked up and saw Gin firing a gun from the distance. Nowitoa looked at me and said, "When next we meet, I will kill you." He ran off with the rest of his guild._

_End of Flashback_

I looked up the stairs towards the keep, feeling the scar on my cheek. Jule came up to me and put her and on the scar. Then looked at me with loving eyes. She knew about the Knights and what happened to me. We continued walking up the stairs and got to the top. At the top the five knights of the round where waiting for us to show. The five knights where, there leader, Nowitoa, a paladin. His wife, a Night elf rouge, Patricha. Her brother, a male Night elf hunter, Alex. A male gnome death knight, Zero. And a female Worgen Druid, Kit.

I looked at Nowitoa and said, "You should not have come back."

"And you should be dead," he yelled back.

I drew my sword and was ready to attack. He jumped up and used a flight crystal to get on top of the city walls. "Follow me, if you want me," he yelled to me and ran off towards the guild house. "Stay here and take care of the other Knights, I'm going after Nowitoa," I said to Gin. He nodded and I ran after Nowitoa.

June 19, 2012 Time: Noon

POV: Nichols

"_No one is touching Rockshata as long as Gin and I still live."_ I thought as I was running to the guild house. I got to the house and a person, in a black robe covering them from head to toe, flew into my arms. I caught them and set them down gently. They looked at me and said, "You ready." I realized the person was a female and she was going to help me. I nodded and drew my blade. She drew two knifes, still her hands in her sleeve, and was ready to fight. I took out one of my crystals and smashed it. I felt the speed power filling me up. I sped behind Nowitoa and bashed him in the back sending him flying to the female. She slashed him and recreated the scar that was on my cheek. He jumped back and used a smite crystal and came at us. I used a shield crystal and protected the girl. I swung my blade and it made a huge cut down Nowitoa's chest. He fell to the ground and was bleeding in pain. The girl went up to him and slit his neck, killing him. His body disintegrated, like all other warriors that use crystals do. I smiled, knowing that we would never here from him again. The rest of my guild came running up to me.

"Is it over," asked Elun.

"Yea, it's over," I responded.

"Thank goodness, I don't think I could have handled him being alive another day longer," said Marcus.

"So what happened with the other guild members," I asked

"Arrested, there going to the Stormwind stockade. And never getting out," said Jule.

"Good," I responded. I turned to the girl behind me and said, "Now who are you?"

She removed her hood and I gasped. She was a Blood Elf. I quickly raised my blade and went at her. Before I could touch her, she said, "Hello Brother."

I stopped and looked at her for a seconded. Then it hit me. Her eyes where the same as my mothers. I dropped my sword and said, "Lilly, is it really you?"

She looked at me and said, "Yes it is, and I need you. Our lives are at risk and our brother is going to come back. Our lost brother is alive and he is going to kill us. All of us."

**Please review**

******Closing Song: mosaic kakera (Link on my page)**


	5. Episode IV: Family Reunion

Warcraft Slayers

Season 1

Episode IV: Family Reunion

******A/N: Again ****thanks so much to 'That Raging Worgen' for the follow and the awesome review. I will keep updating as long as at least one person loves my stories. Oh, and there is a new Opening and closing songs. Just go to my page and copy and paste the link in your search browser. And ignore the background art, It is not mine and neither is the song. I just thought it fit. The links will be labeled as WS Opening/closing 2.****  
**

**Disclaimer: I do not own WOW or anything that has to do with it.**

**I do own, MY characters and the Plot to the story**

**Intro song: High school of the dead English cover (Link on my page)**

_Intro:_

_Nichols Knight, a young skillful knight of the alliance; and the leader of the most powerful guild in all of Azeroth, the Warcraft Slayers. Made up of some of the powerful fighters around, Marcus Van 'duce, Elun Grace, Shorty Van short, Rockshate Grace, Gin Knighthood, and there newest member, Jule-su. And now Lilly Knight, a rouge of the Blood elf race as come into the picture; saying that their brother is going to return. What is the outcome of this, at this point, no one can tell._

June 19, 2012 Time: Afternoon

We all stood in the briefing room waiting for the king of stromwind to arrive. Lilly was sitting in a chair, her arms tied down.

"Look, I know I'm blood elf rouge. But is it really necessary to tie me down to a chair. You do have my knifes after all," she said looking at me. I looked at her and went over to cut her loose. Gin ran over and took the knife out of my hand. I looked at him and said, "Give me my knife."

Gin looked at me and said, "Listen, I know she is your sister, but she is also a blood elf. If we release her…" I interrupted him and said, "If she dose do something it will be on my account. And I will take the fall."

Gin looked at me for a few seconds and then gave me the knife. I cut Lilly loose and she stood up.

I looked at her and said, "Don't think I'm giving your knifes back."

She nodded and stood in a corner.

The king walked is and sat down at a table.

"So, what tragedy, besides breaking the law, have you called me in for today," The king said.

We all looked at Lilly and she spoke. "OK, so what I know is that my brother, Henry, went missing after our family split up. My human father took Edwin to Westfall, where he became the Defias Leader. Took Henry to Ironforge, where he ran off. And Nichols came here and was raised by the king and became the leader of this guild. And my Blood elf Mother took me to Silvermoon, where I became the best blood elf ever. Now everyone thought that Henry was dead. That is a lie. What happen was, Henry went to Dustwallow Marsh, in search for Onyxia's Lair. He found it and went inside. When he did he tried to go after the beast it self. However, the sword he took was a soul sucker. Using power crystals, He sucked the life out of that dragon. But, when he did the power of the dragon went inside of him. He then started to transform. His Right arm became a dragon arm. His left leg became a dragon leg. He had dragon horns coming out of his head. He grew wigs, and his sword transformed into a sharp dragon wing. When he stood up he created a throne for him, and ever sense that day he has been living in the Lair. This happened ten years ago."

"How do you know all of this," I asked.

Lilly looked at me and said, "Because I was there when it happened. Look I need all of your help. He needs to be killed. We all need to go to the lair and kill him. Is anyone with me?"

I steeped forward and said, "I'm in." Everyone else in the room, except for the king stepped forward and where ready to fight. She nodded and we started walking out the room.

"Wait, so why am I here," the king asked.

"Cause you're going to watch over Rockshata," said Gin. We all left for Dustwallow Marsh.

June 19, 2012 Time: Night

We all stood in front of the gate to the Lair. I went over to Lilly and gave her the knifes back. I looked at her and said, "Before we go in, I must ask. What is my brother's new name?"

She looked at me and said, "Mardrock."

_Next Time:_

_We find out who Mardrock is at what he is capable of. In Episode V: The day the Demon Awakens._

**Please Review**

**Closing song: Maniataku (Link on my page.)**


	6. Episode V: The Day the Demon Awakens

Warcraft Slayers

Season 1

Episode V: The Day the Demon Awakens

******A/N: Again ****thanks so much to 'That Raging Worgen' for the follow and the awesome review. I will keep updating as long as at least one person loves my stories. Oh, and there is a new Opening and closing songs. Just go to my page and copy and paste the link in your search browser. And ignore the background art, It is not mine and neither is the song. I just thought it fit. The links will be labeled as WS Opening/closing 2.****  
**

**Disclaimer: I do not own WOW or anything that has to do with it.**

**I do own, MY characters and the Plot to the story**

**Intro song: High school of the dead English cover (Link on my page)**

_Intro:_

_Nichols Knight, a young skillful knight of the alliance; and the leader of the most powerful guild in all of Azeroth, the Warcraft Slayers. Made up of some of the powerful fighters around, Marcus Van 'duce, Elun Grace, Shorty Van short, Rockshate Grace, Gin Knighthood, and there newest member, Jule-su. And now Lilly Knight, a rouge of the Blood elf race as come into the picture; Ready to fight for the alliance and bring down Mardrock. Now they face him in the Lair._

June 19, 2012 Time: Night

We walked through the mines of the lair, deeper and deeper, nearing the chamber. I stopped dead in my tracks, thinking to myself about the leader of the Knights of the Round. Jule-su looked at me and said, "What's done is done." She said that to me as if she could tell what I was thinking about. I brushed it off and we all continued forward.

June 19, 2012 Time: Night

We reached the final chamber and went in, ready for any thing. As we entered we herd a dark laugh. We looked to the far end of the round room and saw a man wearing red jacked, white pants, white gloves and had a robotic right eye, with red plating around it. He was sitting on a throne; he stood up and said, "Well, it's about time you got here." We all drew are weapons, and was ready to fight him. He looked at me and said,

"Ah, brother, I was wondering when you where going to show up. It's been nearly sixteen years sense I last saw you."

"Why did you do this, Mardrock? Why did you damn your self?"

"For power. But it was not just me that did it. Also our parents."

At that moment two people dropped down from the sky and stood next to Mardrock. One was a human, and the other was a blood elf.

"Meet our parents, Catherine and Rockford Knight."

My mouth gaped open. My parents, after all of the years, where alive.

"Son, where so glad to see you," said Catherine.

"Why don't you come back with us? We could find your other bother and be a family again," said Rockford.

"We could escape this world and recreate it in our own image," said Catherine.

"We could destroy all of our enemies together, starting with that guild of yours. What do say son," my father asked.

Everyone's eyes where focused on me. I lifted my sword and thru it at my father.

"I don't want your love. If that is your definition of family then count me out. When you, my own family, abandoned me, I created my own family. And that family is standing right In front of you. We watch each others backs, we care for each other. We are the true definition of family."

My father got mad. "How dare you. We offer every thing to you and you just throw it away. You even disarm your self. You're pathetic."

I looked at my father and said, "And you chose to join the path of darkness. If you truly want me to join you you're going to have to kill me."

My mom looked at me and said, "That can be arranged." My mom drew her knifes and my dad drew his sword. I pulled out two crystals and smashed them both. One giving me strength and the other giving me speed. I ran over and punched my dad in the stomach and through him against the wall. My mom came over and tried to stab me. I dogged the strike and grabbed her hand and broke it. I took the knife from her and put it in her other arm. She fell to the ground in pain. I pulled out another crystal and smashed it. The crystal gave me the power to punch fire. I turned towards my brother and said, "Your next." He drew his blade and went at me. I thru a punch, he dogged it and sliced me with his blade.

_To be continued in: __Episode VI: Long way till Morning_

**Please Review, But be nice  
**

**Closing song: Maniataku (Link on my page.)**


	7. Episode VI: Long Way Till Morning

Warcraft Slayers

Season 1

Episode VI: Long way till morning

_******A/N: Again ****thanks so much to 'That Raging Worgen' for the follow and the awesome review. I will keep updating as long as at least one person loves my stories. Also i would like to thank 'Cawfee' for liking this story as well. Thanks to both of my fans.  
**_

**Disclaimer: I do not own WOW or anything that has to do with it.**

**I do own, MY characters and the Plot to the story**

**Intro song: High school of the dead English cover (Link on my page)**

_Intro:_

_Nichols Knight, a young skillful knight of the alliance; and the leader of the most powerful guild in all of Azeroth, the Warcraft Slayers. Made up of some of the powerful fighters around, Marcus Van 'duce, Elun Grace, Shorty Van short, Rockshate Grace, Gin Knighthood, and there newest member, Jule-su. And now Lilly Knight, a rouge of the Blood elf race as come into the picture; Ready to fight for the alliance and bring down Mardrock._

June 19, 2012 Time: Night

I fell to the ground. I put my hand over where he sliced me and felt blood. I gasped for air, trying not to die. Mardrock came over to me and started laughing. "You see what happens when you play with the devil." He picked me up from my hair and lifted me up. He drew his blade and drove it straight through my gut again. He pulled it out of me, and then he through me towards my group. When I hit the ground Jule ran up to me and tried to heal me. As she was healing me, I turned to Mardrock who was holding a crystal in his hand. I could tell right away we where in trouble. It was black crystal, 'The crystal of darkness.' It had the power to give anyone the powers of the Litch king, Deathwing and the devil all at the same time. He broke the crystal in his hand was beginning to absorb the power. I quickly took a crystal out of my bag and put it on the ground and smashed it. We vanished out of the Lair and back outside. I passed out there.

Unknown Day, Unknown time

I woke up in a pitch black place. "So hero you have come," I herd a voice say. I stood up and looked around. There was no one around. "Where are you," I yelled. A white figure appeared in front of me. The figure lifted a hand and twisted it. A table with chairs appeared. "Sit," he said. I sat down and so did he.

"So are you going to tell me who you are or what this place is," I asked looking at him.

He looked at me and said, "I am the guardian of the crystals and their sprits. You can call me 'The Crystal Keeper. As for what this place is, this is the World of the Sprits. Every crystal in the world has a sprit within them. When a crystal is used the sprit returns to the shrine from where it came and leaves its power behind for the crystal user to use."

I looked at him and asked, "So, where are the sprits?"

"They are at the shrines, which are everywhere. You just need to find them," he said. "If you find a shrine and activate it, the sprits will come to this world and I can turn them into crystals for you."

I smiled and said, "Alright, I can do that."

He looked at me and said, "Good, now when you want to enter this world, just say my name three times and then fall asleep. You will then enter this world. Now it is time to return to your world. Good luck."

He placed his hand on my head and I passed out.

July 1, 2012, Time: Day

I jolted awake and looked at the calendar. I was out for 12 days. I looked over to see Jule-su next to me sleeping in a chair next to my bed. I got out of bed to see my wound was healed. I got up and walked out the door. When I got to the hallway I herd a baby cry. I smiled and went to Rockshata's and Gin's bedroom. Rockshata was sitting on her bed with a female _Draenei in her arms. _

_She looked up at me and smiled. "Good morning. I can see you're finally awake." _

_I smiled and said, "How long ago?" _

_She looked at me and said, "This is Catherine. She is five days old."_

_I looked down and said, "So what happened while I was out."_

_She looked at me and said, "Not much. Oh, wait, there is one thing. While you where out Jule-su never left your side. Yesterday, I went in and asked her if she wanted to train with me. She said no and I asked her why. She said she can't leave your side because she loves you."_

_I looked up and smiled. "Thank you I'm going to head back to my room." _

_She nodded and I left._

_July 1, 2012, Time: Day._

_Mardrock's P.O.V._

I looked up to see my father enter my lair.

"Son, we have found the others and we shall bring them to the new lair," he said

"Good. Now leave," I responded.

He left and I sat there thinking, _"Next time we meet brother, I will kill you."_

_Next episode: Find out what Mardrock has in store for Nichols in, Episode VII: The Dark Lords Team._

**Please Review, But be nice  
**

**Closing song: Maniataku (Link on my page.)**


End file.
